Starwatcher Chronicles: Setting Sun
the Starwatcher Chronicles:Setting sun take place at Starwatcher's time in LakeClan Prologue The Forest was black. Not a normal black, but an Unforgiving black, that doomed all that resided in it's shadows. And so that fate has befell me by some morality loving greater beings, thought the dark tabby tom in a tree high above a clearing. He. He was Maliceheart, one of the most vile, blood-thirsty cats of all time. He alone had conquered the Eastern Seas and led the Mob against many Clans. Til he was betrayed by those he trusted most. But he would not be left here in this darkness to rot! Oh no, he would have his revenge. Down in the clearing below, emerged a smaller tabby tom from the bushes. Maliceheart let out a small, spine tingling purr. that was exactly the type of pawn he needed to escape this place. Longclaw was panicking below.he had only heard of this place in the elders tales: this was The-Place-of-No-Stars. The place were all murderous traitor cats went when hey died.Longclaw had know that this day would come, but not so soon. Back above, Maliceheart was quietly climbing his way to the ground. You never saw another in this place unless it was your destiny. And it is his destiny to be used by me. Maliceheart thought. Silently, Maliceheart set his paws on the ground. Scared, Longclaw turned around. Instantly Maliceheart leaptat him. He bowled himover and they were rolling for a few second before Malicehear ended up on top and pinned his claw to Longclaw's throat. "I have a proposition for you" Maliceheart said spitefully. Longclaw merely looked at his opponent. "I should care why? im already dead, you can't do anything to me. " Longclaw hissed. Maliceheart dragged his claw acrossed Longclaw's throat. He let out a painful yowl, but he could not die of the wound. "Can't do anything 'eh? Now listen and listen well you piece of fox-dung! I want out of here, and your going to help me do it...." And with that, the two tom's fates were sealed...... Chapter one:Wash up Starwatcher limped his way along a small stream. his body was aching all over. He guessed that's what happens when you swim for an entire moon in the sea. He could barely believe he had washed up on the shore of a lake that morning. he had hunted a little while ago, rested and began his journey onwards. then, something caught his ear. water. Flowing water. You would think he would be tired of water by now. He followed the sound to it's source and had been following since. For some reason he was drawn to the the stream. silently Starwatcher padded along it... drawing in the scents of the stream and the forest around it,and remembered. Remembered his best memories, the worst, and importantly:the recent ~ One Moon ago ~ The roar of battling cats surrounded Starwatcher. The Mob's forces were slowly pushing back the ArcticClan cats. They were about to fall like all the other clan's they faced. Starwatcher felt a pelt brush his. It was his brother Moongaze. "We must take him now!" he said over the sound of battle. He was referring to their father, Maliceheart. One moon go, they had received their full names, but Maliceheart thought that their sister, Frostpaw, was to worthless to become a warrior of the Mob, so he murdered her in front of her brothers. Starwatcher nodded.It was finally time for the Eastern Seas to be free of the Mob. quickly, the brothers made their way to a rocky out crop, dodging various cats, ArcticClan and Mob alike, to where the two leaders of the great forces battled. Maliceheart and Sunstar's battle was to be legendary. Each leader fought with frightening grace and ferocity. And as one lost a life, they would spring back up to take one from their opponent. Stawatcher and Moongaze stood in awe. They might not have to kill heir father after all!Hope quickly turned to despair as Mailceheart flipped Sunstar over, Exposing her belly. He was about to to deliver the final death blow, when Starwatcher and Moongaze made their move. Quickly they rushed over to their father, and leapt at him, sending all three of them into the sea. in the seconds that they were suspended in the air, Starwatcher thought about every sorrow that Maliceheart had forced upon him and his brother, and even every Clan they had taken over. It was finally over. Starwatcher saw his Father get impaled by a sharp rock and Moongaze slam weakly into a rock and slip into the sea. Suddenly Starwatcher's vision went black and he remembered no more. Present Starwatcher was brought back from his reminiscing by the sudden down pour of rain. Lightning flashed over head. A second later, a screech sent Starwatcher into a run. above, a flash of lightning lit the way. ahead of him were two cats running for their lives. Another flash of lightning hit a tree sending it o the ground slowly. Starwatcher sped as the she-cat froze. The tom tried to push her forward as the tree began to fall. Starwatcher rusher past him, grabbed the she-cats scruff and met the toms eyes.For a moment they were locked. Don't let her get hurt the Tom's eyes seemed to say. Starwatcher managed to pull the she-cat out of the way, but the tom couldn't balance him self quick enough to move out of the way. The next thing Starwatcher heard was a sickening crunch. "FIZZPELT!" the girl cried. She wriggled out of his grip and began to dig at the ground beneath the tree. she gave up and collapsed, sobbing "Fizzpelt, no! Fizzpelt!" Starwatcher bent his head. he knew what it was like to lose a Loved one. "I didn't know him..... but to sacrifice his life like that for you.... he must have been and excellent cat... StarClan watch over him" Instant she rounded on him there noses touching. "Don't ever mention StarClan to me. They betrayed us! They caused this to happen! They-" a Shriek up ahead interrupted her. Starwatcher instantly bolted off to the sound, the She-cat behind him. Up ahead there was a battle, a few malice-glowing cats versus a whole clan of cats. In between them were two she cats. A brown-spotted ginger she-cat held down by a brown tabby She-cat. The tabby's eyes glowed a sickly red. A red he only saw by those his father had controlled. Without thinking Starwatcher leapt after the she cat and bowled her over off of the ginger. Starwatcher held her there while she struggled. Suddenly, she gave up, her eyes turned silver and she passed out. Starwatcher released his grip. That was strange. Starwatcher looked around. many cats were injured or dead. a brown tabby slowly walked up to him "Hello, thank you for you help, I am Hawkstar, Leader of LakeClan" .... Chapter Two: Blackening Skies LakeClan eh? Starwatcher thought. "I'm Starwatcher, I'm pleased to be greeted by the leader of a Clan." The she-cat ran through the crowd and collapsed at Hawkstar's paw's "Hawkstar! F-Fizzpelt!F-Fizzpelt's dead!" she cried. A yowl went out from the crowd. Starwatcher looked at the ground. It was his fault, he hadn't been able to save Fizzpelt.like he had her. Hawkstar let the yowling die down. "LakeClan has suffered greatly this day. Berrypaw, we will all mourn the loss of Fizzpelt. We shall return to Camp, you may fallow if you wish, Starwatcher" With that, Hawkstar began to pad away, His Clan following close behind. Starwatcher turned the other way and began his journey again. "Arn't you coming" came a sweet voice from behind him. Starwatcher indiscretly looked over his shoulder. It was the ginger she-cat. "You know your welcome." she said tilting her head to one side and smiling. She's beuatiful he thought. sighing he turned around and followed her Clan by her side. "I'm Wildpaw by the way" she told him. She also told him about her life: How she grew up an outcast as a rogue, by the name of Feuga. Starwatcher sent a prayer to StarClan for not making her ask about him. He'd rather not reveal his past to any one unless it was life threatening. When they reached LakeClan camp, Starwatcher was immediatly summoned to Hawkstar's den. " I thank you for returning with us. We lost many good warriors today. Our Deputy, Bumbleheart was killed along With Fizzpelt and many others." he said "Again thank you, you may go" Hawkstar dismissed him with a flick of his tail. Starwatcher left Hawkstar's den and walked mindlessly around camp. It was still drizzling out side and he was quickly soaking wet. He was about to look for the Warriors den when he saw Wildpaw disappear behind a bush. Quickly, wanting to get out of the rain, he followed her. He entered the den and instantly cought smell of mouse-bile. ugh, the Elder's den he thought. He remembered his days in CoalClan when Fireclaw had him cleaning the Elder's den .A large tabby She-cat looked at him and nodded her head. Starwatcher made his way next to Wildpaw and layed down. "Now Wildpaw dear, would you go get me a mouse from the fresh-kill pile?" the She-cat asked "Sure Tigerlily!" she said joyfully.Wildpaw bounced out of the room. Starwatcher stared longingly after her Snap out of it Starwatcher he mentally smacked him self. "Ah, Young love" Tigerlily croaked. Starwatcher instantly felt hot under his pelt. Wildpaw returned with a mouse for Tigerlily. They talked for a while about the on goings in the Clan, informing Starwatcher on LakeClan traditions and so one. "Gr. I have this leaf stuck in between my claws!" Wildpaw complained. "Here, let me help" Starwatcher said, as he bent down to lick at the leaf stuck in Wildpaw's claws, quickly dislodging it. He felt Wildpaw turn her head the other wat, probably blushing. She mewed he thanks to Starwatcher and walked back into the rain to Apprentices' Den. Starwatcher said good night to Tigerlily and left to the Warriors den to sleep for the night.... Chapter Three:Lost Things could be worse Moongaze thought as five Rogues surrounded him, But not by much. He unsheathed his claws as the first of the Rogues charged. Moongaze stepped to the side and stuck a paw out and sent the rogue rolling into another. He quickly ducked as one came up behind him. Moongaze let the rogue pass half way over him and butted his head into its stomach. Three down. The last two charged head on, trying to double team him. Not gonna work he thought. Moongaze Ran head first towards them, leaping over them at the last moment, skidding around and yanking both of them by there tails. A few minutes later, they lay huddled in a bunch, Moongaze walking away into the hills. "Wait up!" came a mew behind him. Moongaze regretfully turned around and saw one of the rogues, a tabby tom with green eyes, "Let me come with you" "No" Moongaze said indefinitely. He turned back and began to walk away. "Come on, I can be a great help" he insisted following Moongaze. "You'll need some to help you through this territory, and i know it inside-out." Irritated, Moongaze stopped and rounded on him "I'll let you come with me if you shut up!...uh.. What was your name?" he asked curiously. If he was to be traveling with this cat, he might as well know his name "oh, my name's Stripes"The Rogue said padding ahead of Moongaze. "I'm Moongaze" he mumbled padding directly behind him. Three days later Moongaze and Stripes wandered aimlessly around the Two-leg place. They had ended up here yesterday. Stripes insisted they go find a friend named Cream. "She knows Two-leg place inside out" he said. The only problem was: They didn't. For a whole day, they had talked to various cats, asking were Cream was, each leading to a dead end- "Stripes!" the two looked over their shoulders. Running towards them was a fluffy white she-cat. She was quite plump.A kittypet! no way, Stripes cant be serious- " Oh there she is, Moongaze meet Cream, our ticket out of here" Stripes introduced them "Moongaze? that's a funny name, even for a rogue" she shrugged and looked at Stripes "Well don't stand there like a mouse-brain, lets go!" she mewed fiercely, taking off in the direction she had come from. Moongaze looked at Stripes. He simply shrugged and took off after Cream. Reluctantly, Moongaze followed. Hours past, and Moongaze was beginning to tire. Finally, he could scent the warm breezes of the plains and heather. "Thank you Cream, for showing us the way out of Two-leg place." Cream merely tilted her head and smiled as Stripes and Moongaze made their way across ed the plains. The two ran until night fall. Moongaze managed to hunt the down some food; two voles. And they rested in the branches of a lone tree in the fields. Silently, Moongaze rested his head on his paws and drifted to sleep. In his sleep he heard these words over and over: Star and Moon Shall Avenge the Sins of the Father Chapter Four:LongClaw Starwatcher paced around camp. He was bored out of his mind, but Fishwing, one of the Clans medicine cats, said that he needed rest after his long journey. Sighing he finally layed down outside the warriors den and rested his head on his paws. Slowly blinking and looking towards the camp entrance. He felt his heart skip as Wildpaw pranced through the entrance, a crow almost as big as her in her mouth. He saw Cardinalpelt tell her something, and she ran off to the elder's den, the huge bird still in her mouth. A few seconds later she left and bounded over to him, nuzzling his fur. "Hey fur-ball" she whispered in his ear. she drew a way a little and looked at him. "Come on, I have something i wanna show you," she said bounding off to the Apprentices' den. Rolling his eyes, Starwatcher stood up reluctantly and followed her. Starwatcher poked his head in the apprentices' den. It was empty except for him and Wildpaw. Quickly he made his way to her nest, not wanting to be in here in case any other Apprentices' showed up, esspecially Thornpaw, who had one of the biggest mouths in the Clan. Wildpaw nodded to him and dug something out her nest and slid it towards him. It was a shard of crystal. He looked at her. " I found it while hunting.... I wanted to give it to you to remember me by if anything ever happened to me-" she couldn't finish. Starwatcher "kissed" her in midsentence. He backed up and they both looked down and blushed. "I Love you" they said at the same. Starwatcher felt something at the den entrance. He spun around to see Faithpaw, the she-cat medicine apprentice that had been possessed the day he had arrived here. "How sweet? Two lovers" She said, but in a voice that wasn't her's. Starwatcher felt Wildpaw take a step back as Faithpaw made her way forward. Faithpaw looked right into his eyes and a sweet, subjunctive scent came over him. She switched her gaze to Wildpaw, and fast as lightning she bolted toward her, pinned her down and placed a claw on her throat. She took my move! he thought. "I love you Starwatcher. I don't care if I'm a medicine cat or not, I Love You!" She said. She pressed harder on Wildpaw's throat. " I want you to mate with me. I don't care if you love me back or not.I want to bear your kits!" Wildpaw gasped and choked " D-Don't do it Starwatcher !" Wildpaw shouted. Faithpaw put more pressure on her throat and she began to gasp for breath. "Faithpaw! Stop! I'll do it...." he mumbled the last part. Faithpaw released Wildpaw and kicked to a stone in the den. She hit her head on the stone and lost consciousnes. Chapter Five:Lies Eight Moons Ago Starpaw ran accrossed the clearing. CoalClan territory was flooding from constant raining. Several other apprentices ran around camp, trying to stay out of the rain while they carried out their chores. Starpaw wwas on his way to Coalstar's den. His sister Dawnpaw had told him she wanted to see him. Silently he slipped into Coalstar's den. His leader lifted her head and beakoned him towards her nest. He slowly padded forward and took a seat. For a moment, she stared at him hard, then she took a deep breath. "Ah, Starpaw, i had hoped this day might never arrive at our paws. But, it can not be helped now, it has already begun-" "What are you talking about Coalstar?" Starpaw interrupted. Coalstar sighed again. "You know of the rogues that have been attacking us and the other Clans. Well Fang was killed. We found his body, whole" Starpaw's mouth dropped. The rogues that had been attacking CoalClan ate dead cats. "They have a new leader, Maliceheart I've been told" She finished. "What's this have to do with me? " He said tilting his head to one side. "Starpaw.... You were not born in CoalClan-" "What Do You Mean I Wasn't Born In CoalClan!? OF coarse i was, Sunflower was-" "The only Queen that would take in after your mother dropped you off. She was a good cat, she was badly injured. She died a day after. She said you had two other siblings who were kidnapped by your father..... Maliceheart" Coalstar said quietly looking away from him. Starpaw's mind was spinning... Fireclaw and Sunflower weren't his parents? Dawnpaw wasn't his sister? His whole world was a lie. Tears flowing from his eyes, Starpaw bolted out of Coalstar's den beneath the High-Tree. He ran through the forest tio a small aclove. The rain continued to pour down on him. He sniffed. His whole clan had lied to him. His ears perked and he spun around , teeth bared and claws unsheathed. "Come Out!" he growled. out of the trees stepped a beautiful young she-cat with a mottled brown and cream colored pelt. "D-Dovepaw" he whispered she nuzzled his wet pelt. she was so warm. she was still partcially dry. " Coalstar told me about it" she said suductively. "But i dont care if you weren't Clan born, and neither should you or any one else. You a loyal warrior Starpaw, and i-" "Ain't that sweet!" Starpaw turned around. a dark tabby flanked by a gray tabby she-cat and a white and black tom tha looked almost exactly like Starpaw. He felt Dovepaw bristle behind him The Tabby flicked his tail and the two others began to circle them. They tabby looked Starpaw over. "So strong, so great" he mumbled " Just like your father" "What do you know about my father!?" He growled. The she-cat smirked and the white tom let out a purr. The tabby cackled, "What do I know about your father?! Ha, boy you are so imbecilic boy! So Frostpaw did not lie, they have lied to you! Denied you your hereitage! I am Maliceheart, Your father!" Starpaw sat there stunned. The tale that Maliceheart told him revealed so much about his past. Dovepaw pressed close against Starpaw as the othe she-cat bared her teeth at her. " So you see Starpaw: The Mob will ware seige upon CoalClan tomarrow for taking you from me! Join us my son. destroy the leader that lied to you!" "NO" Starpaw said defiantly.Dovepaw stood up, and Starpaw did the same. They left the aclove unchallenged. "THE MOB IS ATTACKING!!!" Fireclaw's alarm sounded through out the camp. Dawnpaw and Starpaw stood side by side. they left the en and waded through the battling cats, Dawnpaw leaving him to fight with Redeyes, the cat who had killed her best freind. Starpaw stopped in his tracks. He was face to face with Frostpaw and Moonpaw, his sister and brother. "So brother are you sure you still dont want to join us?" Frostpaw asked. Starpaw nodded his head. "Fine then, good bye" She flicked her tail and Moonpaw lept at him. Starpaw at Moonpaw rolled around for a few moments before Moonpaw was kicked away. Starpaw heard a shriek from Coalstar's den quickly, weaving through the battle. He burst through the brambles that protected the roots of the den. There stood Maliceheart, over the dead body of Dovepaw. Coalstar was at the back of the den, her slick black pelt soaked in blood. Dovepaw's blood! He concluded from the smell. Anger took him, and he went wild. Starpaw charged head on at his weakend former leader. He slit her throat many times, drawing away several of her lives. At last, Coalstar stood still, never to move again. "Good job son..... that she-cat didn't deserve to die" Maliceheart head said solemnly. Starpaw nodded. He stared at the dead body, licking blood from his lips. He now served his father and the Mob. and he had let them to their first victory. Present Starwatcher's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy. He still lay by Wildpaw, although he could tell a day or so had passed. Other apprentices were in their nests. That had happened so long ago. He had lost his first love that day. Later he found out that Maliceheart had killed her. I have not yet achieved my revenge. Longclaw knew. Maliceheart is about to return..... Chapter Six:Birth Starwatcher woke up in the Warriors' den a few days later. So much had happened. Longclaw admitted to being Faithpaw's father. Prophecies were being told. Starwatcher got up and made his way to the den's entrance to go hunting, when Thornpaw ran head first into him. Before asking what she was doing, he looked around for her mentor, Mousefire. She wasn't there. "What do you want Thornpaw?" He asked quickly, his hunger growing. "H-Hawkstar said he wants to meet you in his den, I-It's important" She said boucing wanting to be out of there. "Thank you Thornpaw, now go hunting for the Elders and Queens" He said dismissing her. He left the warriors den quickly. The sky outside was still gloomy from the rain, and there was surely bound to more. Entering Hawkstar's den, he noticed that Wildpaw, Larkpaw and Faithpaw were already there. "You called for me Hawkstar?" He nodded and flicked his tail for him to sit down. He did. " Starwatcher. Longclaw has been banished" He said. "Young Larkpaw here succeeded in entering Faithpaw's dream and destroying him. Unfortunately, she is still pregnant. She will still give birth to your kits-" "Starwatcher I'm so sorry!" Faithpaw broke down at his paws. He stroked her with his tail, glancing at Wildpaw and Larkpaw. "Hawkstar. I think its time to make Wildpaw a warrior, and to talk to Rubbleline about making Larkpaw a full medicine cat" Starwatcher said. Hawkstar nodded. He and Wildpaw left the den side by side. at last Starwatcher broke the long silence between them. " Wildpaw, just because Faithpaw is giving birth to my kit doesn't mean that I don't love you.Your the only she-cat that I love" He nuzzled her fur. "Come on, you know you can't stay mad at me" She flicked him with her tail "Oh, you mouse-brain, you know me to well." she licked his muzzle. Hawkstar jumped up on the High-stone and summoned the Clan. "Today we celebrate a wonderful ceremony, Wildpaw step forward." She did as she was told. "StarClan, i ask you to look down on this apprentice.She has trained hard and long to understand the ways of your noble code and I Commend her as a warrior in her turn. Wildpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?!" "Yes" she replied glancing at Starwatcher "Then by the powers of StarClan, i give you your warrior name, Wildpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Wildfire. May StarClan watch over you ." Starwatcher ran to Wildfire and licked her muzzle while the Clan cheered, "Wildfire! Wildfire!" as the Clan swarmed around her. * * Starwatcher felt Wildfire curl up next to him. She had just finished her vigil and was worn out Starwatcher nuzzled her fur. He heard a rustling and Oakdapple stuck her head in the den. "Starwatcher, Faithpaw would like to see you in the Nursery, she wants you to name one of the kits" She said and disappeared. Starwatcher hoped up, careful not to wake Wildfire. He slipped out of the den and accross camp. At least it's stopped raining, He thought. He entered the nursery and the smell of milk hit him. At the back of the nursery was Faithpaw, three kits suckling at her stomach. when he entered the den, she lifted her head and beckoned him to her with her tail. "Starwatcher, see these are your kits" she said quietly. Starwatcher looked down. "Don't worry, they will never know i was their mother, they will think it was Wildfire but she was too busy with warriors' duties take care of them." she looked at the kits: there was a pretty silver tabby she-cat, a dark tabby tom and a mottled she-cat like Faithpaw. She pointed her tail to the tom "This one, your only son, is Timberkit. The one like me is Applekit. and then the Silver one is -" "Frostkit" He said. she was exactly like his sister. Faithpaw nodded. The newly named Larkshine entered the den and stood next to him. "Their beautiful" She whispered " You two are blessed." Starwatcher nodded and he looked at the three. Timberkit looked exactly like his father, and it kinda scared him. he shook the thought away. He was only a kit. Then he shifted his gaze to his two daughters; Applekit seemed peaceful enough, but there was something about Frostkit.... One of Tiger, Badger, and Fox will be more powerful the Code it's self. Moon and Star will Clash and the One shall be caught in the Divided Trail of blood The Place Of No-Stars Maliceheart watched the new kits through the dark pond. His view was focused on Frostkit. She had potential, no doubt about it, and she would ultimately free him from this place....... Category:Star's Stories